


epiphany

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: folklore [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x18, Angst, Canon Compliant, Folklore, M/M, Shooting Star, bushwick trio, reaction fic, warnings for mentions of what happens in 4x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: A look into how the NYC crew reacted when they found out about a gun going off in McKinleytitle is from folklore because realistically i think i'm gonna make a series of one-shots/drabbles out of this album because i am TRAAAASH
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez
Series: folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: shoutout to TheNameIsBritney who threw out some meta and emotions at me that def make an appearance in here HER MIND

It's 2:23 and Kurt's hands are _still_ shaking as he stares at Blaine's message.

_just heard gunshots hiding in the choir room. i love you  
_ _recieved, 2:21 pm_

The two minutes that have passed since he got it feel like an eternity; he's looking at the words, but he can't _read_ them.

He'd managed to respond almost immediately, before the shock had set in. A simple _Are you okay?_ that Blaine hasn't replied to, yet.

Every headline about situations like these within the past five years flashes through Kurt's mind, dread pooling in his stomach as he's faced with the tragic outcomes of most of them.

The realization sets in that Blaine is one instance of being in the wrong place at the wrong time away from going from his first love to a morbid statistic.

The ferocious _whoosh_ of Santana's privacy partition being flapped open and her sobs of, "Brit's not answering her phone, she's not _answering,_ Kurt," as she enters the living room finally breaks Kurt out of his trance, and it's then he finally registers the silent tears streaming down his face.

"What's going on?" This time, it's Rachel's voice as she joins them from the kitchen.

"There were gunshots," Santana hysterically explains, eyes red and cheeks wet. "At McKinley. Tina texted me. They can't find Brittany."

"Oh, my god," she gasps, then turns to Kurt, distress etched into her face. "And Blaine?"

Kurt's face _crumples._

Clutching his phone to his chest, he finally realizes he has been holding his breath. He sucks in a deep, wheezing sob while he curls forward, entire body shaking as Rachel's words echo in his head.

_And Blaine?_

Blaine still loves him--he said so, so many times, on Valentine's Day, and again in this text.

Blaine is in a situation that could so very, very quickly turn to life-and-death, and knowing this, had to take the time to remind Kurt of that.

Blaine was his first love, his first kiss, his first heartbreak, his first _everything._

Blaine hasn't responded in _four minutes_ and it feels like a _fucking eternity,_ and Kurt...

Kurt doesn't know how the _hell_ he's supposed to even imaging grieving Blaine--losing him, again, in an entirely different and much worse way--moving on from him if anything happens, when he hasn't even had proper closure with him. When they're this weird in-between, not-together-but-always-tethered, thing. 

When Kurt's still in love with him and hasn't even had the chance to tell Blaine that yet.

His phone pings. Another message comes in, and Kurt can relax for this moment--as much as he can, at least.

_was recording this thing for my parents_   
_in case  
i'm fine, we're all fine for now. just scared_

His eyes water. God, Blaine must be so fucking terrified.

After he's regained some semblance of control over his breathing, Kurt takes his still trembling hands and quickly types out a message.

_Stay safe, Blaine. Please._

After he sends this message, he types out another one--a more honest one.

_I love you too._

Pulse still throbbing throughout his body in what he's certain is nothing less than a panic attack, Kurt hits the send button.


End file.
